Watari's Successor
by Paulybeef
Summary: Luise is an orphan living at Wammy's House who just happens to be Watari's hand picked successor. L is returning to the orphanage for the first time after a big case. Will a crazy introduction in Wammy's House, a Great Detective War, and, of course, the Kira case evolve their relationship to a new level? LxOC
1. Decision

_I do __**not**__ own Death Note._

_Please Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Decision**

* * *

"Are you sure about this L?" an elderly gentleman with snow white hair and a moustache asked with a concerned look on his face while packing a luggage.

"We've been over this Watari," Responded a tall young man with black hair and skin as pale as a ghost. He was not happy that Watari was questioning him again but he showed no sign of annoyance in either his expression or his tone. Instead he was more focused on the chocolate cake that was in front of him. "I will be returning to Wammy's House for a brief period," L said calmly as he placed a piece of cake in his mouth.

"I understand, L. I'm just a little surprised is all," Watari said with a smile. He was glad that L was finally returning home and hoped that he could provide some much needed guidance to his successors.

"I know, Watari. I just want to check on a few things," L assured while pulling out his laptop. "I'm going to start with the computer/network security."

"I'm going to inform Roger," Watari stated as he pulled out his cell phone and put it against his ear.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Roger, it's Watari. I'm here to inform you that I will be returning tomorrow."

Roger sighed in relief at the sound of Watari's voice. "I understand."

"L will be accompanying me," Watari stated. He waited patiently for about a minute for Roger to respond. "Hello?"

"Yes yes, I'm here!" Roger responded quickly "I'm sorry, did you say L was coming back?" Roger questioned.

"Yes," Watari said while chuckling quietly. "It took me by surprise as well. I need you to get Near, Mello, and Matt in the same area. I'm going to have Luise inform them."

"Of course."

Watari hung up the phone and proceeded to continue packing for the trip back to England.

"Who's Luise?" L asked while working on his computer.

"Well," Watari said with a smirk, "She's an orphan at Wammy's House and MY successor," Watari informed.

L paused and raised his eyebrow curiously.

* * *

"You have got to be joking…" said a frustrated young woman with light auburn hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. She was attempting to use her computer but it didn't appear to be working. After several minutes of furiously pressing buttons on her keyboard, a popup came up on the computer.

"Huh, what's this? _Please upgrade the security on your computer_," The young woman read aloud. She sat pondering for several minutes before coming to a realization. "…MATT!" she screamed as she stormed out of her room.

"I can't believe he had nerve to hack my computer again," she muttered to herself angrily. She approached a door that had the words _Game Room _on it with big black letters. She opened the door quickly and began wandering her eyes around the room looking for the culprit.

"Huh, Luise? What are you doing here?" asked a young boy no older than eight or nine with dark green spiky hair and big glasses. He was playing a new game for the Nintendo Gamecube.

"Ah, hey Sonic. Have you seen Matt around? I expected to find him here," Luise stated honestly while her eyes were still wandering the room filled with various toys and videogame consoles.

"You just missed him. He went to the command room. Why are yo-"

"Thanks so much!" Luise interrupted as she left the room and headed for the stairs.

"Alrighty then…," Sonic murmured to himself as he unpaused his game.

While Luise walked up the stairs she heard a loud bang sound come from the Command Room. Worried, she raced up the stairs and opened the door.

"Is everybody okay?!" Luise asked with deep concern in her voice. She looked around the room and noticed several puzzle pieces scattered across the room before finally noticing Near and Mello. It was clear that somebody threw the puzzle against the wall and it wasn't too difficult for her to figure out who it was.

"Mello…What. The. Hell?" Luise questioned as she suspiciously eyed Mello.

"W-what? I didn't do anything!" Mello proclaimed.

"We were seeing who could finish the puzzle the quickest. Mello got a little emotional halfway through," Near stated calmly as he walked around the room collecting the scattered puzzle pieces.

"Doesn't exactly take a lot of detective work to find out it was you, Mello," Luise proclaimed.

"Tch, whatever," Mello replied coldly.

"It was pretty funny, though," said a voice from the corner of the room who was laughing hysterically.

"Matt, there you are! I've been loo-" Luise stopped as she noticed the cigarette he was holding in his hand. She rushed over to him and grabbed the cigarette from his hand. "How many times have I told you not to smoke?!" Luise yelled.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just having some fun," Matt smirked.

"You're fourteen…and how the hell is it fun anyway?" she stated annoyed. She chucked the cigarette into the trash can. "Two points!"

"Actually, from that distance, I believe that would constitute three points," Near stated seriously.

"Three points it is," Luise proclaimed proudly with a huge smile on her face.

"It's really not that impressive." Mello scorned.

"Oh yeah? How about you try it, wise guy? Matt, cigarette," Luise demanded as she held her hand out.

"Huh? I don't have any more on me!" Matt defended.

Luise reached her hand into Matt's plaid jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Oh yeah? And what are these, pray tell?" Luise asked with a smile on her face.

"Whoa, how did those get in there?!" Matt exclaimed whilst laughing awkwardly.

"It's a mystery," Luise deduced while rolling her eyes. "Here, Mello. If it's SO easy, you try it," Luise challenged, handing over a cigarette to Mello.

"Pfft. No problem," Mello responded with a smirk. He snatched the cigarette and began aiming his throw with deep concentration. He began the motion to throw the cigarette.

"Good luck," Near stated shocking Mello and causing him to lose all his concentration as he released the cigarette. The cigarette landed a good two feet away from the blue trash can. Silence filled the room as Mello just stared at the trash can with a blank expression on his face. The silence was then broken by Luise and Matt both laughing their heads off.

"Wow, that was some throw, Mello. I gotta tell ya," Luise joked.

"It was all Near's fault! He broke my concentration!" Mello declared giving Near the death glare.

"You know what they say, Mello. If you can't win the game. If you can't solve the puzzle. Then you're ju-"

"Shut up!" Mello yelled as he raced over to Near. He picked up the puzzle that Near just finished collecting and chucked it at the wall once again resulting in a loud banging sound as the puzzle pieces scattered across the room.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a game," Matt explained trying to cheer up his friend.

"How many times have I said that to you, Matt?" Mello responded seriously.

"Touché"

"Speaking of games…Matt, was hacking my computer today another 'game' to you?" Luise questioned with a subtle hint of aggravation in her tone.

"Huh? I didn't hack your computer," Matt responded with surprise. He has hacked her computer many times in the past but not since he upgraded the security on it himself.

"You're the only who would be able to do it, though. You made sure of that, remember?" Luise reminded.

"I did, but I'm not lying. Here, look into my eyes and see that I'm telling the truth," Matt challenged as he took off his goggles.

Luise walked up to Matt and looked straight into his green eyes for about a minute before figuring out that he was telling the truth. "Damn, it really wasn't you. Well, damn, I'm going to have to figure this out. You guys know where I can find a good detective?" Luise asked seriously.

The three boys all stared at her with blank faces. "Oh…right. Haha," she replied awkwardly. After staring at the three of them, she realized something was going on. The three of them were almost never together in the same place. "Wait a minute, what are you three even doing all together? I mean, it's rare to see Near anywhere near you two and in the Command Room no less? Is something happening?" Luise questioned.

"Roger told us to wait here for you," Mello said with a look of anticipation on his face.

"For me?" Luise responded sounding, quite, confused. Upon her response, music began to resonate from her left pocket. She reached into her left pocket and took out her ringing phone to which the caller ID read _Blocked Number_. She proceeded to put the cell phone towards her ear.

"Hello?" Luise asked in a suspicious tone. It's not too often that she gets a call directly to her cell phone and never one with a blocked number.

"Hello, Luise, it's Watari," responded a calm soothing voice on the other line.

"Watari! It's been a while!" Luise exclaimed enthusiastically. It has been over a month since he left for America to help L with a case.

"Put it on speaker," Mello demanded with a very serious look on his face. Luise complied.

"Yes, it has," Watari agreed whilst chuckling lightly, "I'm pleased to say the case is finally over and BB has been put behind bars."

"That's great to hear," Luise stated. There were looks of satisfaction amongst each of the successor's faces upon hearing Watari's words.

"So, as expected, I will be returning home soon. But that's not all…" Watari claimed.

"I will be returning as well," an unfamiliar voice added.

"Oh? And who is this?" Luise questioned.

"I am L."

Silence filled the room.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Chapter 2 will be up in a few days. :D_

_Let me know your thoughts!_


	2. Preparation and the Cookie Thief

_I do **not** own Death Note_

**Chapter 2: Preparation and the Cookie Thief**

* * *

"So, as expected, I will be returning home soon. But that's not all…" Watari claimed.

"I will be returning as well," an unfamiliar voice added.

"Oh? And who is this?" Luise questioned.

"I am L."

"EH?!" Luise, Mello, and Matt all shouted at the same time. Even Near stopped working on his puzzle and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm aware of how sudden this news is to you, however, I will only be returning for a short period of time. I look forward to making your acquaintance," L said eloquently.

"Think of this as a little vacation for him," Watari chimed in.

"uh, y-yeah, sure, no problem," Luise responded awkwardly. She was dumbfounded from the news she was hearing. As she looked around the room, she could see that she wasn't the only one either.

"Be sure to make all the necessary preparations for our arrival. Oh, and one last thing, please inform the successors. They should be in the command room. We'll be arriving in six hours. I'm counting on you, Luise," Watari notified in a gentle voice.

"Yes, sir!" Luise yelled in a way that would make her seem like a marine before hanging up the phone. She was determined not to let Watari down.

"Uh, Luise, this is an orphanage…not an army," Matt announced bluntly.

"Everybody, I have some news!" Luise announced with a hint of righteousness in her voice. "L will be returning to Wammy's House in six hours!"

"Oh, L's coming you say?! Oh, WOW, that's SOME news," Matt responded sarcastically.

"Luise, we heard everything. Remember you put on speaker phone?" Near added with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Luise remembered whilst laughing awkwardly.

"Are you a moron?" Mello asked in a completely serious tone.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Luise sneered.

"What was that?!"

"Anyway, I need to inform all the other children and prepare for their arrival. I'll see you guys later," Luise claimed as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Near stated whilst playing with a robot toy.

"I'll say. Why is she such a bitch sometimes?" Mello questioned in an annoyed tone.

"I believe he was referring to the fact that L is coming back," Matt suggested.

"That's right, L is coming back!" Mello yelled. The news of him returning hadn't really sunk into him yet until now.

"See, this is why she called you a moron," Matt pointed out.

"Oh, shut up! Like anyone cares what she thinks anyway!" Mello shouted. He took out a piece of chocolate and began eating it in order to relieve his stress.

Each of the successors just waited in the room for a couple of minutes in silence. Matt regretted not bringing his Gameboy with him as he watched Near play with his toys. Out of nowhere, Near put his robot toy down and put on a serious face.

"Looks like L's finally coming to meet his successors," Near murmured to himself.

"We don't why he's coming back," Mello stated as he finished up his chocolate bar. Somehow he was able to hear Near despite his low voice.

"Well, why don't we figure it out, then?" Near said with a smirk as he twirled his hair, "I mean, we are detectives after all. What do you say, Mello? Care to work together on this?"

"Hmph. Stop trying to act all cool. If we're gonna do an investigation, it's not gonna be together. Let's see who can figure it out first," Mello challenged with a look of determination on his face and a fiery look in his eyes.

"Oh, well if that's how you want to do it…," Near replied with a bored expression. He knew their chances of finding out would be much better if they worked together.

"You won't be number one forever," Mello predicted.

Near just ignored Mello and began playing with his robot once again. Matt watched the obvious antagonism between the two.

"Should I really be here? I mean, I'm third-in-line to be his successor. That's next to impossible, isn't it?" Matt asked in a sort of grim tone.

"Pretty much," Mello replied without giving much thought to it.

"Well, if we die…," Near began to state bluntly.

"Always the positive thinker," Matt interjected whilst sighing to himself.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get prepared for his arrival. This is a pretty big deal after all," Mello stated in a superior tone as he left the room.

"Wow, I guess he's taking that challenge with you pretty seriously," Matt exclaimed to Near looking slightly surprised.

"It's not just about that," Near emphasized as he got up and left the room as well with all his toys in hand. His comment caused Matt to fold his arms and smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Matt said with a dumb smile as he tried reaching in his pocket. "Dammit, why'd that girl have to take my last cigarette?" Matt complained suddenly realizing he was alone now.

Matt took his hands out his pockets and took out his lighter. He stared at it for a moment. He knew he could easily get his hand on some more cigarettes. Something in his mind was just telling him not to. Before leaving the room he noticed something on the ground. It was a piece from Near's puzzle that Mello threw before.

"Guess I'll hold onto it for now. Hm, wonder what Sonic's up to…"

He left, leaving the command room empty.

* * *

A pleasant aroma filled the kitchen from every angle. This aroma derived from a variety of sweets. So far, Luise and two other residents made fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies, two cakes, and twenty four cupcakes.

*_Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Luise just finished putting the last cake in the oven. She figured giving it 25 minutes should do. She glanced at her watch. It's currently 6:17 PM and, according to Watari, he and L should arrive around 7:00.

Luise paced around the room as the other two put frosting on the other two cakes. Luise decided that they'd make one vanilla, one chocolate, and one strawberry cake. The residents were currently frosting both the vanilla and chocolate one, respectively. Luise continued to pace around the kitchen impatiently.

"Dammit, I can't just pace around doing nothing. Sierra, let me help you with the frosting," Luise pleaded as she walked towards a young red haired teenage girl with pale skin, blue eyes, freckles, and thin glasses.

"Luise, we've been over this. I know you'd be a big help, but us kids have to learn how to do this kind of stuff too. You won't be around here forever, you know. Right, Flare?" Sierra asked a tall skinny teen with black hair.

"She's right, Luise. Besides, you do so much for all of us already. You can frost the last one, okay?" Flare reasoned.

"Fine," Luise sighed.

She continued to pace around the oven for about a minute. After which, she decided to kill some time by pulling out a Soduko booklet and doing a couple of puzzles. She turned to the hardest section in the puzzle and began working diligently.

After, around, 20 minutes and five Soduko puzzles she got up and turned the oven off in order to let the cake cool a little bit before frosting it. Two more residents walked into the kitchen just as she finished.

"Ah, Near!" Sierra yelled excitingly whilst running over to him with a tray. "Would you like to try one of my cookies? I made them myself…," Sierra let out with a cute smile whilst blushing.

"No thanks, I don't like sweets," Near responded politely.

"Hey, Sierra, I'll try some of your cookies," Matt insisted flirtatiously whilst winking.

"No," Sierra said with a blank expression on her face.

"Huh?! Why not?!" Matt moaned.

"These cookies are for when L arrives," Sierra lectured.

"But…you…Near," Matt blurted out.

Near ignored the conversation between the two of them and instead started sitting down and working on the Soduko booklet that Luise was using before.

"Hey, Near, where's Mello? Weren't you three supposed to come down together?" Luise asked curiously.

"He's still getting ready," Near responded while turning the page after finishing a puzzle.

"Getting ready?" Luise questioned.

"That's right. He wants to make a good impression. He even went out shopping before for new clothes," Matt added after overhearing the conversation.

Just then, almost as if he was on cue, Mello walked into the room. But it wasn't this fact that grabbed everyone's attention. It was his clothing. Mello was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie. In addition, he was holding a black cane in his right hand, had a black tophat on, and was wearing a monocle on his right eye.

The whole room was speechless as they watched Mello walk into the kitchen using his cane like a snobbish rich person.

"Are you fricking kidding me?" Luise asked with an incredibly disappointed look on her face.

"Alright, I finished," Near stated with a satisfied expression.

"Finished what? A puzzle?" Luise asked curiously.

"No, the booklet," Near replied nonchalantly.

"There were over a hundred puzzles in there…" Luise emphasized.

"Wow, Near, you're so amazing. No wonder you're number 1 for L's successor," Sierra praised whilst grabbing Near's hands excitingly.

"Hey, why is no one paying attention to me anymore? Somebody compliment my outfit already!" Mello yelled out loud.

"Huh? One of the cookies is missing," Flare declared out of nowhere.

"Well," Mello began while taking out a fake pipe and blowing bubbles out of it, "looks like we have a mystery on our hands."

"Shut it, Sherlock. It was probably you, anyway," Luise sneered.

"That's impossible since I just got here," Mello explained.

"Then I bet Matt did it. You just couldn't stand that Sierra didn't offer you a cookie didn't you?!" Luise questioned yelling at Matt right in front of his face.

"Uh, actually…," Matt began pointing to right behind Luise.

Behind her was a young six year old girl with pink hair and green eyes with a small birth mark on her face. Luise recognized that she was one of the triplets. The only distinguishable triplet, rather, due to her birth mark on her face. Surrounding her mouth was a plethora of cookie crumbs.

"Berry, did you take a cookie from the tray?" Luise asked while crouching down.

"No," Berry responded whilst looking down guiltily.

"Berry, you know I can tell that you're lying," Luise revealed in a quiet tone.

Berry stayed quiet for a couple of seconds without saying anything until, finally, she couldn't keep her guilt in anymore.

"Alwight, I admit it! I took a cookie from the tway!" Berry yelled in guilt with her hands covering her eyes.

"Hey hey! It's okay. It's just a cookie, right?" Luise reasons to no avail. Berry was crying hysterically.

"Can't tell if serious or faking," Mello stated honestly.

"I bet Near could tell," Luise joked.

"Oh, shut up," Mello responded slightly annoyed.

"She's serious," Near assured.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Sierra. Could you go ahead and frost that last cake for me?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you," Luise expressed as she picked up Berry and began to leave the kitchen and go into the family room. Berry wouldn't let up crying at all. She must feel extremely guilty about taking the cookie, Luise reasoned.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," Luise reassured as she placed Berry on a couch and began wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Listen, I'm not mad at you, you just need to apologize for taking the cookie without asking, okay?"

"I'm sowwy," Berry murmured whilst sniffling. Luckily, she seemed to stop crying.

"I forgive you. Because you apologized," Luise let out with a big smile on her face.

"Am I a bad gurl," Berry asked whilst looking straight into Luise's eye.

"No, of course not," Luise responded by hugging Berry. "You just made a bad decision. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Luise said grabbing Berry's hand and stand up.

Upon turning around, however, she noticed two men behind her holding suitcases. It was Watari along with a young man. It appears they were watching the whole thing. Luise took a good look at the pale-skinned young man and reasoned that this must be L. She was in such awe, that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"It's so good to see you again, Luise," Watari finally said with a warm smile.

"Definitely," Luise responded. She walked over to Watari to give him a big hug. "Go into the kitchen, everyone's waiting for you two," Luise explained.

"Of course, I'll go right now. Introduce yourselves," Watari demanded whilst walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, my name's Lui-,"

_*Splat*_

A sound came from the kitchen. Both Luise and L rushed into the kitchen to find Watari's face covered with strawberry frosting.

L wiped some frosting off of Watari's face and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm, strawberry."

Nobody in the kitchen muttered a sound.

* * *

_Who threw the cake? What will everyone's reaction to L be? Will L and Luise ever get a proper introduction?_

_Find out in chapter 3 which will be put up in less than a week!_

_Thank you for reading! :D_


	3. Awkward Introductions

_Sorry this chapter is a little late. I was on vacation and, of course, my hotel didn't have Wifi. . Anyway, here you have it!_

_I do NOT own Death Note._

* * *

Chapter 3: Awkward Introductions

"Mmm strawberry," L muttered out loud after wiping some frosting off Watari's face and eating it.

Everyone in the room remained silent. Some because they were worried at Watari's reaction to the strawberry cake hitting his face and others because they realized the man that just ran into the room must be the world famous detective himself.

L's eyes wandered the room as he recognized his number one and number three choices for his successors staring at him with interest. However, L figured, with all the tension in the room, that now may not be a good time to introduce himself to them all.

"Watari, I'm going to start unpacking some of my things. I'll put your suitcase back in your room too," L offered as he acknowledged the fact that Watari may take a while in here.

"Yes, thank you," Watari responded in a grateful voice whilst his face was still covered with cake and strawberry frosting. L left the room.

During their exchange, Luise was already wetting a wash cloth in order to wash the cake out of his face. Luise finished right after L left the room and rushed over to Watari.

"Here you go," Luise said as she handed the washcloth to Watari. Watari began cleaning his face.

"Well, now that all this silliness is over, I'd like t-," Watari began saying after just finishing wiping off his face before he was interrupted by Luise laughing hysterically.

Watari raised an eyebrow as he stared as Luise curiously.

"Wait, hold on," Luise commanded whilst still laughing. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small mirror. "Just look," she demanded as she handed the mirror to Watari.

Watari grabbed the mirror and got a good look at himself. His normal white mustache has now been dyed into a light pink color. Upon seeing this, Watari began chuckling jovially at his new look.

Upon hearing Watari laughing, Mello appeared from where he was hiding after the incident (ducking behind the table). He had taken off his top hot and monocle sometime before Watari came in the room. He came out with an unsure expression on his face.

"Haha, pretty funny right?" Mello asked whilst laughing awkwardly.

"Mello, no chocolate for a week after today," Luise exclaimed with a sudden change into an unamused expression.

"What?! How'd you know it was me?!" Mello yelled defensively.

"Because you just told me, Sherlock," Luise informed righteously.

"Dammit," Mello murmured to himself.

Watari gave a good look at Mello's new attire and had to admit that he was impressed with his new clothing. Watari looked down at his own clothing and discovered they were wearing almost the exact same thing, minus the bowtie.

"Hold on, Luise. Mello, I've come up with a better punishment for you. You can have all the chocolate you want. Instead, you have to wear that same tuxedo for a week straight," Watari suggested whilst smiling happily. He was proud that Mello was finally adopting a good fashion sense.

After saying that, Matt began laughing hysterically. Mello shot him a dirty look as a result.

"What's so funny?" Luise questioned whilst raising her eyebrow.

"Because he was originally trying to throw the cake at me for making fun of that same outfit," Matt explained while still laughing.

"What's wrong with his outfit?" Watari asked with general confusion.

"Uh, nothing, sir! I was just jealous of how well he could pull it off!" Matt lied. Watari nodded understandingly.

"Anyway, I don't mind wearing this tuxedo, I picked it after all," Mello exclaimed proudly.

"It's not much of a punishment if he likes it now is it? How about this: if he gets a chocolate stain on it in the next week, then no chocolate for a week? " Near suggested whilst working on another sudoku booklet.

"Now now, there's no nee-" Mello began.

"Sounds good," Watari stated, interrupting Mello. Mello then shot Near the dirtiest look he could make. Near, of course, didn't even notice it.

Berry walked back into the kitchen and she was no longer crying or upset. She looked up at Watari and noticed his newly dyed mustache from the strawberry cake.

"Watawi! Your mustache is just like my hair!" Berry proclaimed whilst pulling on her hair and giggling to herself. Watari chuckled at the young girl's comments.

"Mr. Near!" Two female voices yelled in a distance from outside the kitchen.

Two figures raced into the kitchen and looked around for a moment before finally noticing Near sitting at the table. They ran over to him.

"Hey, no running you two," Luise scolded.

"Near, we're finally going to get you!"

"We did it this time!"

"No way you can tell!"

"Zero percent!"

They both started exclaiming enthusiastically.

Both of the girls that ran over to Near were Berry's triplet sisters. Rather, they were the two triplets that could not be distinguished from each other at all. They would always get really upset when they first came to Wammy's house because no one could tell them apart except for Watari.

Near, however, was the first and, currently, the only other person in Wammy's House who can tell them apart. This made the two triplets extremely happy, but it also made them want to challenge him.

Both of the girls were wearing the exact same white dress and had the same pigtails hairstyle, that was prepared for them by a few of the other residents.

"Well, Mr. Near, who am I?" They both asked at the same time.

Near stopped working on his soduko puzzle and glanced at them for a second before starting to work on it again.

"You're Cherry and you're Dime," Near pointed out.

"Right again!" They both yelled with a mix of enthusiasm and disappointment in their voices. They truly believed they got him this time.

"We'll get you next time, Mr. Near! Let's go Dime!" Cherry commanded as she grabbed her sister's hand and left the room together.

"Hey, wait fow me!" Berry yelled as she chased after them.

"Wow, Near you're so amazing," Sierra informed as she stared at Near in a daze.

"Luise, can you go check up on L?" Watari asked with a hopeful expression on his face. He wanted to finish washing his face off before doing anything else.

"Sure, what room is he in?"

"I don't remember the exact room number. but I know he'll be in the room with the door wide open," Watari responded.

Luise nodded and left the kitchen in a rather quick manner. To be honest, she was extremely excited to be meeting L for the first time since their first attempt was interrupted after all. As Watari's successor, a huge portion of her job will, one day, include traveling around with the detective and aiding him in cases. So, she'd like to get a sense of what he's like as a person.

Luise walked through the hallway with a big smile on her face. She finally reached the area of Wammy's House where the bedrooms were located. She began, fervently, looking for the room door that was wide open. She had no luck, however, as she searched all the vacant rooms.

Of course, he was an original vacant here, so he'd be in one of the older rooms, Luise thought to herself. She continued through the hallway where the taken rooms were located and continued going until the end of the hallway.

"You've got to be kidding," Luise muttered out loud when she finally reached the room with the open door. The room that was open was no other than her room. She was hoping that she just left it open accidentally beforehand.

The rooms themselves were made for two people to sleep in, but she has always had her own room for a very special reason.

Before Luise could check whether or not someone entered her room, the bathroom door opened revealing one freshly packed number 1 detective fresh out of the shower in nothing but a towel covering the lower regions of his body. Luise just stared at the detective who didn't notice her presence yet in utter awe. She wanted to get to know him better, but not this much!

Luise examined L's body and had to admit she liked what she saw. He was in very good shape, which wasn't what she expected. She averted her eyes quickly extremely embarrassed with a touch of red on her face.

"Ahem," Luise coughed out loud in order to let him know of her presence in the room. The last thing she wanted was for him to take that towel off without him seeing her. Then she'd really get to know him better!

"Hm?" L stated as he looked outside the door to see Watari's shocked successor looking away embarrassingly. "Ah, Luise, is something the matter?" he asked without any signs of discomfort in his voice.

Yeah, you're in a towel in my room with the door wide open, Luise wanted to yell, but those words just wouldn't come out.

Luise took a deep breath and began trying to collect her thoughts. What was she even in there for again?

"Watari wanted me to check on you. The party outside is for you after all," Luise was finally able let out.

L stared at Luise with mild interest in his eyes. He was examining the girl that would one day take Watari's place. Of course, in Luise's eyes, it was just a man in a towel staring at her.

"Can you stop staring!" Luise demanded feeling extremely embarrassed. It's not every day she has a grown naked man staring at her.

"I'll come down to the kitchen in a few minutes," L informed completely ignoring her previous comment. He turned around and began walking towards his suitcase.

"One last thing...," Luise began.

"Yes?" L asked with general curiosity in his voice.

"You're. In. My. Room," Luise stated bluntly, finally averting her attention back to him.

"I guess Watari didn't tell you...," L mumbled out loud.

"Tell me what?" Luise questioned.

"Watari suggested the best way for you to get to know me in the short time I'm here, is for us to be together as much as possible. As such, we're now sharing a room," L informed with a blank face. He actually appreciated Watari's efforts but he didn't show it in his expression at all.

"...," Luise was speechless.

"Something the matter?" L asked in a sympathetic tone.

"No, I mean, well...if Watari thinks it's okay..." Luise stated while biting her lip.

She couldn't believe that Watari didn't tell her this in the first place. Don't remember where his room is her ass, Luise thought to herself. He's probably having a big laugh about this right now. She'll have to have a TALK with him later.

Luise decided to take a good look at her new roommate before leaving the room. She noticed that he had some pretty bad bruises on his shoulder and towards his upper back.

"Something happen to your shoulder?" Luise asked with honest concern.

"Let's just say last case was a doozy," L responded with a smile. He jumped into a nostalgic state remembering Naomi Misora kicking him down a flight of stairs. "Capoeira," L murmured to himself too lowly for Luise to even hear.

Luise didn't want to dwell further into it since all the cases that L works on are completely confidential. There's even some information that Watari isn't aware of. Luise tried to change the subject quickly.

"Why was your door open anyway?" Luise questioned quickly.

"It's my open door policy." L stated matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"My open door policy," L repeated.

"...Alright, whatever," Luise dismissed. She didn't want to have to elongate this sort of awkward conversation any longer. She turned around and began to leave. "Oh, and L?" Luise added.

"Hm, yes?"

"Put some clothes on!" Luise yelled. L began to remove the towel from his waist causing Luise to cover her eyes. "Wait until I leave the room first!"

L took his towel off while Luise was covering her eyes. After a few moments she removed her hands from her face to reveal L...wearing a blue bathing suit under his towel.

"Are you fricking kidding me?" Luise asked as she stormed out of the room.

She could have sworn she heard the laughter of a young detective in the distance as she walked back towards the kitchen.

* * *

_What other awkward events will occur for our new roommates? Find out in chapter 4 which WILL be out next week!_

_Please review all your thoughts, suggestions, critiques, etc! _


	4. Knuckles and Sierra Mist

I do **not** own Death Note

**Chapter 4: Knuckles and Sierra Mist**

* * *

Luise stormed down the hallway and began walking quickly towards the kitchen with an angry expression on her face. She was looking for Watari so she could yell at him for making L share a room with her without consulting with her first.

She finally made it back to the kitchen where she began to search the room for Watari but to no avail.

"What's wrong Luise?" Sierra asked as she noticed the desperate and distraught look on Luise's face.

"Where. Is. Watari?" Luise questioned in a way that almost seemed intimidating.

"H-he went back to his room to unpack," Sierra stammered feeling uneasy.

"Thank you," Luise bowed while completely changing her expression of intimidation to one of sincere gratitude. She began running towards the staircases because Watari's and Roger's rooms were both on the second floor.

"The fu-" Luise began to hear Matt say as she climbed the stairs. She got too far to hear exactly what he was saying. She made it to the top of the stairs and approached Watari's room. The door was closed. 'Well, at least HE closes his door' Luise thought to herself before knocking hectically.

"Who is it?" Watari yelled out of his room with curiosity.

"Your lovely successor!" Luise screamed angrily.

Watari proceeded to open the door and let Luise in.

"…I presume this about your new rooming arrangement?" Watari predicted nonchalantly. He was focusing on himself in a big mirror trying to see if he washed out all the pink from his moustache.

"Well, if you knew I'd come to complain about it, then why do it in the first place?"

"I'm sure L took the time to explain it to you. You're sharing a room to get to know each other better. I never told him about you in the past because he would never get the opportunity to know you in the first place. But now he's come back for a little while, and you both need to take advantage of it," Watari explained in deep detail.

"But, I can't share a room with someone! You remember what happened last time! It won't work! Not to mention it's with a guy, which is HIGHLY inappropriate and furth-," Luise rambled.

"Luise," Watari interrupted, "I know you know that deep down this is the best decision for you two to get closer," Watari justified in a very convincing tone.

"…But what if-," Luise began.

"L doesn't sleep, Luise, so it'll be okay" Watari stated with a smile.

"…Okay," Luise gave in. She had to admit; Watari really did think this through quite well. She began to leave room before she remembered something. She stopped and turned around and asked, "What's the open door policy?"

"Ah, yes, L's famous open door policy. Back when L used to live here, he would always leave the door in his room open in order to let the rest of the children know that they could come to him with any questions or concerns," Watari informed proudly.

"Wow, that does sound kind of noble," Luise admitted.

"It is," Watari grinned. "By the way, Luise, did you meet with the potential new housemate yet?" Watari asked with heavy interest.

"Yes, I met with her a few days ago. If all goes well, she should be living here in a week or two. She's a sweet girl," Luise mentioned remembering her meeting.

"Great news."

"Oh, and Watari…you still got some pink right here…" Luise teased whilst pointing to her own philtrum. Watari immediately rushed back to the mirror and began wiping his mustache thoroughly with a handkerchief. Luise chuckled and left his room and began heading downstairs.

Upon doing so, she came to a realization that pertained to L's open door policy. It was HER room that was going to be open all day. Any privacy that she thought she might have would cease immediately as a result of this. Even something as simple as sleeping would arouse a sense of paranoia and high chance of disturbance.

All these things were thought whilst she was walking down the stairs. When she finally made it downstairs, she noticed L was walking from the direction of his room to the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil…or think of the devil, rather," Luise corrected herself. She immediately decided to go against talking about the open door policy with L until after the party, at least.

"Hm? Ah, Luise. I trust your talk with Watari went well," L assumed as he stopped walking.

"How'd you know I talked to Watari?" Luise inquired.

"I'm a detective," L pointed out matter-of-factly.

'Right, he probably figured since I was coming downstairs,' Luise reasoned to herself in her mind.

"C'mon, let's go," L demanded as they began walking together into the kitchen.

"Call me Knuckles!" A voice from the kitchen yelled.

"Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic Sonic!" Another voice responded. This one was Matt's. And it appeared he was having an argument with Sonic about something.

When they finally got to the kitchen, Luise noticed what all the fuss was about. Sonic has dyed his hair red and was demanding everyone to call him by a new alias.

"Luise, help me out here!" Sonic pleaded as he called her over, "I don't want to be called Sonic anymore, I want to be called Knuckles," Sonic pointed out.

"I'm telling you, that's not possible," Matt sighed slightly annoyed, "Once you come up with an alias, you can't change it. It'll confuse too many people here."

"Matt's right Sonic," Luise informed with a frown. She hated to have to disappoint him like that.

"However…" L interjected out of nowhere. He was standing behind Luise so no one noticed him until now. Everyone's attention in the room flew to him right away. "You may not be able to change your alias in the house, but you can definitely use a different one when you associate with people outside of Wammy's House. I do it all the time. In fact, it's almost a necessity," L explained.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere out of the house anytime soon. So, I guess I dyed my hair for nothing," Sonic moaned whilst pulling his spikey red hair.

"Where'd you dye it anyway?" Luise asked. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would know how to do it in the first place since he was still young.

"Soul and Bow helped me," Sonic informed. They were part of the Creativity Program in Wammy's House which specializes in fashion, disguises, and art.

"Speaking of which, they're helping Mello with something right now," Matt explained. "He really wants to make a good first impression in front of…well…,"

"Me," L presumed.

"And what about Near? I don't see him here either," Luise noticed.

"Near went with Mello," Another voice stated. It was Sierra who was now cutting the cakes into piece while Flare set up the plates.

"What?! Near's getting spruced up too?!" Luise yelled in complete shock. She expected this kind of thing from Mello but definitely NOT from Near. Luise always thought of him as the most reserved and indifferent person in Wammy's House.

"I'm surprised any successor of mine would be into fashion," L admitted staring at his own simple wardrobe of a plain white shirt and blue jeans. An outfit he owns more than half of a dozen of.

"No no no," Sierra emphasized. "Mello was just eating a piece of chocolate cake when he went and Near went to catch him just in case he spilled any on himself."

"Still, Near spending any free time with Mello sure is surprising," Luise revealed. L raised an eyebrow as he heard this. He didn't realize that his successors had such a bad relationship.

"If you ask me, I think he only went because he wanted them both to introduce themselves to him at the same time. By the way…," Matt began as he stood up and held his hand out towards L, "I'm Matt. Third in line to be your successor," he finished with a smile.

"Ah, yes. The one who's an expert in the field of electronics," L recalled. He didn't grab Matt's hand for a handshake so he just awkwardly pulled it back.

"Uh, yes. That would be me," Matt admitted awkwardly whilst rubbing the back of his head. He was little disheartened and annoyed that L left him hanging.

"I trust that you updated the security on the Wammy's House network," L assumed.

"Ah, so it was just as I suspected. It was you who hacked all the computers here," Matt announced loudly enough for everyone in the room and, likely, outside the room to hear.

"Whoa, wait! You're the one who messed with my computer?!" Luise roared whilst pointing at L.

"Ah hah! So, you were the culprit!" a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses declared walking into the room with another girl with brown hair with pigtails and dark brown eyes.

"Blonde one's Lilly and the brunette's Mist," Luise whispered in L's ear. They were both part of the detective program, so she assumed L would know them at least by name.

She started approaching L threateningly, "Listen you, you caused all of us in the Detective Program a lot of trouble during independent study by hacking into those computers! We were all trying to look up the Los Angeles Murder Case now that it's finally been solved. Who do you think you are stealing that precious time away from us?!" Lilly stormed with anger.

"I am L," L exclaimed.

"Y-y-you're THE L? W-w-wow, y-you're, um, a-a lot younger than I expected. Hehe," Lilly stammered and began laughing uncomfortably. She pretty much just started yelling at her idol without knowing who he was.

"Thank you. You're Lilly and Mist right?" L asked.

"H-he knows our names. Wow," Lilly sputtered excitingly. Luise rolled her eyes at this because it was really her who told L their names.

"Very nice to meet you," Mist bowed politely. "So, if L's here, I would assume Near to be close by, but I don't see him anywhere. Where is he?" she asked whilst looking around the room.

"That's none of your business!" Sierra yelled. They both started to give each other death glares.

"What's up with them?" L uttered to Luise.

"Ah, Sierra and Mist both have super mega ultra crushes on Near. Their love triangle is so fierce, that everybody in Wammy's House knows about it. Funny thing is, Near doesn't have any idea about it or, if he does, he doesn't talk about it at all. So, it's more of a love angle, really. The rivalry is so popular that one of our own old housemates from the business section that went to work as a big shot in the Pepsi Corporation named the soft drink: Sierra Mist, after them," Luise rambled to L in a hushed voice while Sierra and Mist bickered over Near.

"Don't think I can ever drink Sierra Mist the same way again," L sighed. "Well, I can't blame Near. There's no time for love in the detective life," L uttered coldly. The way he said it sort of made Luise feel a little depressed.

"Mist, why do you even care about Near? He and Mello don't even deserve to be on top. I'm a way better detective after all," Lilly boasted while smiling triumphantly. "I don't mind Matt as much, though, since he helped fix the computers in the library and my own personal computer too, course."

"Anything for you, babe," Matt smirked while winking at Lilly.

"Yeah, whatever," Lilly completely disregarded Matt's flirting.

"You fixed her computer and not mine? What the hell, Matt?" Luise sneered.

"Well, I was going to get around to it eventually," Matt reassured while trying to explain. The real reason why he didn't fix her computer yet was because she took his cigarettes away from him before.

"Yeah, sure," Luise said sarcastically.

L was ignoring the exchange between the two and, instead, was eying the sweets that were prepared on his behalf. Specifically, he was looking at the chocolate cake. Strawberry is his favorite, but that cake met an early demise, unfortunately.

"Since we heard you love sweets, we prepared a good amount of treats for the party," Luise pointed out as she noticed him eying the chocolate cake with intensity.

"You've heard incorrectly," L noted while grabbing a piece of chocolate cake.

"We have?" Luise responded whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do not 'love' sweets. They simply provide me with the sustenance required to think more optimally," L explained as he devoured the slice of cake.

"Of course, how silly of me…" Luise rolled her eyes.

Everyone stayed silent in the kitchen for a few minutes as they all began to grab some cookies and cake.

"Hello everyone!" a voice coming from the kitchen yelled.

Everyone's attention was diverted to the entrance where a man in a fancy suit and a boy with white pajamas were walking in the kitchen slowly with the song _We are the Champions _playing in the background.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4!_


End file.
